


you're mine

by gaias



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mind Control, Puppet Cloud Strife, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaias/pseuds/gaias
Summary: A myriad of stars, dazzling in color, hang above ruby clouds; his lips linger near Cloud’s ear. With such ease, he could allow him to attempt to forge his own feature, to witness the struggle - and perhaps, he may - yet time remains frozen, and Cloud stands before him.“Why?” Cloud’s voice echoes amongst the vastness before Sephiroth may open his lips to speak, invoking only a knowing curl of a smile to spread upon his lips. “Why not let it end, if you want it all gone?”A smile still lingers as his gaze flickers to the glimmering sky. “You mistake my intent, Cloud… I assure you, you know naught of my wishes.” A truth, a lie, it matters not.“You’re amonster.”Still, a smirk remains, his cruelty consuming. “Is that all you see me to be? I know your memory lingers upon me, awake, in sleep… Do you still dream of me?”
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	you're mine

_Denial_ was offered to the hand extended (after hesitation, such a sensation never lost to him) as Cloud so clearly persists to cling to fear, hatred, the fragmented shards of his memories preventing him from embracing the truth. He desired a fight, and so, Sephiroth abided, echoing every motion previously wrought with an opponent so intimately familiar.

Not that _Cloud_ has grasped the reality of this being one of dozens of occasions time has been reset, the situation reevaluated, the world renewed. 

Yet this time, fate itself was shattered, with far more lying in his control as planned - and all wished may become his.

_Seven seconds until the end._

A myriad of stars, dazzling in color, hang above ruby clouds; his lips linger near Cloud’s ear. With such ease, he could allow him to attempt to forge his own feature, to witness the struggle - and perhaps, he may - yet time remains frozen, and Cloud stands before him.

“Why?” Cloud’s voice echoes amongst the vastness before Sephiroth may open his lips to speak, invoking only a knowing curl of a smile to spread upon his lips. “Why not let it end, if you want it all gone?”

A smile still lingers as his gaze flickers to the glimmering sky. “You mistake my intent, Cloud… I assure you, you know naught of my wishes.” A truth, a lie, it matters not.

“You’re a _monster_.”

Still, a smirk remains, his cruelty consuming. “Is that all you see me to be? I know your memory lingers upon me, awake, in sleep… Do you still dream of me?”

Fury is painted across Cloud’s face, his eyes narrowed and scowl across his lips - yet fear lurks with every ounce of anger. “You… you killed my mother.”

“You understate my accomplishments.”

Cloud seethes, lunging forth instinctively despite a lack of weapon, a feeble frame in comparison to Sephiroth’s own - and the proclaimed monster traps his wrist effortlessly between a single gloved hand.

“ _Bastard,_ ” Cloud spits, attempting to recoil, yet his grasp lingers, as with his smirk.

“I offered you a chance to become more, Cloud… So quick to deny while knowing there is no salvation without me.”

“I’m not alone.”

Sephiroth laughs, low and hollow, utterly mocking.

“You are now… And you believe any amongst you capable of victory? Don’t delude yourself.” Cloud is released from his grasp, yet he stands unmoving, openly furious. “You are _mine_ , Cloud.”

“You -” Forcibly, the blonde’s mouth falls shut, his body frozen as he collapses onto his knees and mako blue fades to slit green.

“You remember _nothing_ …” A purr nearly bordering sympathy, yet far deeper lies mockery. _“Puppet.”_

A gloved hand falls into spiked blonde locks, and for a moment, he pets it almost _gently_ before bluntly yanking strands to force Cloud to face him directly. His face has mellowed, scowl dissipated and neutrality - peacefulness, even - consuming its place.

“Seph...i...roth…” Eyes briefly flash back to blue as Cloud’s will fights for control, yet willful as he may be, it’s crushed by a strength to evade death, a hollowed soul more god than mortal.

“Through offering me the black materia, you provided me the power to destroy this world… Not that you remember such.” His grip loosens in his hair; a mockery of gentleness returns. “I would have ended all should you had been too weak, Cloud, but you proved your strength - you are still of use to me.”

Emerald still meets emerald, one gaze of oblivion and one consumed by obsession, drenched in insanity. 

“You loved me, did you not, Cloud?” Slowly, total control diminishes, no longer a puppet pulled by the strings of his master, but holding his own futile power over his form. “You _worshipped_ me… I was your inspiration, the god whom forged your path.”

“You…” It’s a weak stutter to contrast the facade of strength before - and again, so _cruelly_ , Sephiroth laughs - a motion meant to hold warmth only containing ice as he wills the endless landscape to melt into the image of a distorted church. Stained glass on the verge of shattering hangs above dusted wood and stiff pews; a broken statue of an angel serves as the altar. 

“What are you… Why are you doing this?” Cloud’s voice rings frail, intertwined with a fear he tried so desperately to disguise but minutes before.

The self appointed god’s ears are shut, eyes aglow, black wing newly formed and utterly unholy against broken shades of light. “Don’t deny me.” His voice echoes as his gaze refocuses on his disciple, pupils dilating wildly. “Pray to your god.”

Control is again taken, and eyes flash green as Cloud is brought to his knees, his head to the floor. The heels of boots echo against the floor as Sephiroth walks nearer, bending down only to lift Cloud’s chin in a gloved palm as control is released.

“Sephiroth.” It’s spoken breathlessly, eyes wide of worship as silver hair covers his peripheral with the man leaning over him, releasing Cloud’s chin to roughly kiss him. He bites roughly upon the blonde’s lip, and blood intertwines with saliva - when they finally separate, the fluids are spat in his face with a smile. 

Feathers from a darkened wing fall around them, and in some desperate effort to gain a semblance of control, Cloud grasps the joint - and is met with his wrists bound to the floor as a hiss escapes the angel’s lips. The warning is clear enough: testing him shall be punished.

His hardness aches against Cloud’s body, and he answers desire by undoing his pants with his gaze still unwavering, smirk curling upon his lips.

“Do you wish for this, Cloud?”

“You want to destroy the world,” he’s breathless, aching all the same, flustered with blood tracing his mouth. “You… you’re a monster.”

“You know you are mine.” His pants fall, cock hardened.

“I’m not… I’m not yours.”

“But you want me, don’t you, Cloud? You _need_ me.” A shaky breath escapes him as Sephiroth smiles, breathing against him, roughly nipping his neck. “You need me to make you whole.”

“Sephiroth…” He winces with every bite, even as his cock grows harder, his breaths shallow. “I…”

“Beg for it.”

He only whimpers as the shirt falls from his chest, and Sephiroth’s hands and mouth explore him roughly yet near gently all the same - a painful paradox, a dream and nightmare wrapped into one.

“Fuck me.”

Two gloved fingers are brutally shoved into his mouth, but Cloud sucks all the same, desperate until the moment his god removes it. His pants split, and the fingers are removed only to shove into his asshole, spreading it wide in brutal motions enough to gain a gasp from Cloud’s lips, and Sephiroth still smiles against the other's pain, teeth taking to his skin. 

No word of preparation is offered as Cloud is turned with pure force onto his stomach, ass in the air as the fingers are removed and Sephiroth lines his cock with his entrance, and lacking a warning, he begins to shove inside, so brutally, far too quickly for the tight asshole to adjust.

“Do you feel whole, Cloud?” he purrs; Cloud whimpers - and with no warning, he thrusts into him again, and again. Cloud moans, and still, his wrists are bound and cock remains untouched, with one of Sephiroth’s hands focused on choking him, and the other, clawing around his thigh, so near yet so far.

He continues brutally, with no regard for pleasure but his own, thrusting in again, again - and Cloud’s vision grows dim with more and more air escaping his lungs, a mixture of blood and cum seeping from his ass as Sephiroth eventually retreats.

_"Good boy."_

The words echo throughout the chapel as all fades, with the last Cloud is permitted to view the curl of the monster's lips, the glow of mako eyes. The church fades to the starry land he was dragged into before, and naught but a drifting feather and aching pain, blood and bites and marks persist as he collapses onto darkened ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be kind as I'm still trying to get a feel for these characters and the flow of writing! Please keep any negativity off of this, but comments and questions are welcomed, of course.


End file.
